The Challengers
by ffiction forthemasses
Summary: A short story about Sasuke and Itachi's friendship with Ino as kids. ItaIno friendship moment. SasuIno frienemies moment. Konoha past story. The village downtime. Friendship. Brotherhood. Onesided crush.


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto is not my properties neither are the characters…**

**Disclaimer (Just practice writing. I own none of the characters…Kishimoto/Viz Media/Shonen Jump own Naruto (characters etc…) Any resemblance to persons living or dead is pure coincidence. Fan Fiction.**

**Short Story. Konoha History. Sitting in my computer so why not post.**

**Itachi is twelve years old hanging out with his brother who seven and friends at the training grounds. Someone wants his attention read on if you love ItaIno but there is no pairing in this story for obvious reasons. **

Ino stumbled upon the training ground. Chouji and Shikamaru were sky watching not too far away. Voices urged her to this place. It was her crush, his friend and little brother talking to each other.

She could tell they were finished training so she went to join the conversation. Anyone who knew Ino knew she loved to talk to people.

It surprised even her that she could manage a conversation with Sasuke. The young Uchiha was always so shy. Something about being around his brother gave him more confidence and even if he wasn't so nice to her she still enjoyed the fact he spoke at all.

However it was Itachi who caught her attention. He was nice, intelligent and good-looking. Above all he did nothing to shoot down her conversation like Sasuke did. It was hard to get him to open up she could tell but those things did nothing to dissuade her. If anyone could make a friend it was Yamanka Ino.

She was stubborn and excited by the challenge of getting Itachi to be her friend. Of course she wanted Sasuke to be her friend as well. No one could have enough friends in their life. It was decided she'd even make this other guy her friend. He was cute too but her heart was decidedly tied to Itachi.

Just having a crush and not speaking to them was not Ino's style. She even tried to get Hinata to stop hiding gazing after Naruto. It was a losing battle but one she'd never give up. Hinata was a good person once you got to know her. Ino was opposite in that she was more outgoing and could approach her crush with ease. Truly she wished the best for Hinata.

After chatting for a while things were going good. Sasuke wasn't as mean to her as usual. If anything he became especially attentive when she mentioned going to the festival with Hinata.

Ino smiled at her crush and blurted, "Will you promise to marry me?"

"You're a little young maybe-

"Then what about you," she turned bright hopeful eyes to Shisui in trying to cover her embarrassment at being called too young.

"You are out of luck I'm off the market and older than this one," Shisui pointed at Itachi holding in laughter at the expression on his best friend's face. Itachi looked baffled.

"I was about to say maybe you could marry Sasuke," Itachi said spinning a shuriken in his hand.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino stared at Sasuke blankly for a moment struggling to hide her disapproval.

"Nii-san!" Saskue did nothing to hide his disapproval.

_But Itachi picked the right flower. How can I choose Sasuke when he picked a stupid red rose and he doesn't even like me?_

"Sasuke hates me I can't marry him," Ino said flatly.

"I don't hate you," Sasuke said his face turning red from all this embarrassing attention focused on him all of a sudden.

"Then will you promise-

"No way! I'm not promising anything to you," Saskue angered now.

"Hey kid if you still feel the same about this guy in say ten years or so I'll make sure he promises to marry you," Shisui said grinning. It had been a while since he was able to joke and have this kind of lighthearted discussion it was somewhat a refreshing distraction.

"Oi Shisui don't-

Shisui held up his hand and Itachi dropped whatever he was about to say. Ino walked over to where Sasuke was tossing rocks in the dirt and started talking to him.

Shisui said, "Not like you'll let anyone else get close enough to marry you. Chances are Fugaku will have an arranged marriage for you anyhow. Besides think about it a little crush like this isn't going to last long."

"I'm not that closed off-

"Nii-san what are you whispering about?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing," Itachi answered. Itachi knew his friend was right. He kicked himself for letting something so inconsequential get under his skin. The kid had a crush but he didn't want to hurt her feelings or give her false hope. No matter perhaps if he was colder she'd be better off in the end but he truly didn't mind that she came around.

"So how about it Itachi-san," Ino asked walking back toward them.

"Call me Itachi. I will not accept your proposal," Itachi answered. Saskue grinned at the rejection satisfied at his brother's decision.

"Oh," Ino said speechless. It was foolish of her to expect anything and a voice in her head told her that she was in the wrong to.

"If…When I wish to I shall be the one to ask. I can't promise that you'll be the one I ask. That is reality," Itachi said firmly.

"And definitely don't expect anything from him anytime soon," Shisui added.

Ino stared at him for a moment recovering she smirked and said, "Alright in ten years. I'll be strong enough to keep up with you two by then. Even Sasuke-kun will wish-

"Like hell!"

"Sasuke you should watch how you speak to your future sister-in-law," Shisui joked and stood up to leave.

"Nii-san let's go now," Sasuke said.

"It is pretty late," Itachi stood and stretched.

"I'll see you around," Shisui said.

"Yeah," Itachi answered and his friend took off.

"I know I can't be your…um…," Ino trailed off still standing there as the they started to leave.

"Fiancé?" Itachi finished for her.

"Right, but we can still be friends now," Ino questioned.

"Yes I hope we can," Itachi answered.

"Just because I like you I won't make things weird or anything," Ino said walking from the training ground.

"Continue being you," Itachi answered and smiled at her.

"I'll see you. Bye Sasuke-kun, Itachi, Shisui-san," Ino waved and ran off towards her friends Shikamaru and Chouji. The two boys were still gazing at the clouds and munching on chips. Nothing had changed in their posture since she left them.

Sasuke watched the three speaking to each other for a minute and turned his attention back to his brother as they walked.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"Why didn't you tell Ino you were taken?"

_Am I? I certainly don't feel like I have obligations to anyone._

"I just didn't," Itachi answered.

"Keiko-chan is better than Ino," Sasuke said.

_Right that girl…She's no obligation. There isn't time for her at this level anyhow. I can't see myself marrying her but for the clan..._

"Hey," Sasuke interrupted his daydreaming.

"Better you say?"

**Hope you liked this. The first thing we learn about Ino...I might post an ItaIno fiction.**


End file.
